Manos frías, awesome corazón
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: Una separación y una extraña y secreta relación. ¿Saldrá tan bien como ambos desean?


~Manos frías, awesome corazón~

Aquel día de invierno, el peligris decidió callejear para volver a su hogar, disfrutando de la temperatura fría que le rodeaba. Estaba algo extresado después de aquella agotadora reunión general. Casi nadie había notado su awesome presencia. Quizás era porque estaban demasiado ocupados en el debate pero, aquella no era la verdadera causa. La primavera y el verano llenaron de armonía y de extraños pactos y alianzas a los paises que habían invadido mutuamente muchas regiones vitales. Casi todo el mundo, salvo él. Había estado atareado aumentando su poder awesome en su cuarto, frente a su espejo.  
>Caminando esperó enfriar la avivada llama que crecía dentro de su cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin la compañía de alguien. Él sabía que no estaba solo, pero lo había pasado mal. Desde la profunda unión de Roderich y Elizabetha, el pruso no estaba muy feliz. Ni siquiera se molestó en darles las gracias. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su ego.<br>Continuó callejeando después de un rato largo, sin tan siquiera mostrar especial atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Llevaba los cascos puestos por lo que estaba aislado en su propio mundo.  
>En el cruce entre los callejones, encontró a Romano discutando a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle, intentando pasar desapercividos por la excasa multitud, en un callejón. España se encontraba frente a él, como se suele decirse, entre la espada y la pared. Sus ojos no solo reflejaban la ira, reflejaban el miedo. Miedo a que el italiano decidiera hacer algo que no debiera.<br>Al verlos, el alemán se quitó los cascos y se escondió detras de los cubos de basura, escuchando aquella acaudalada conversación.

-¡Eres un idiota!  
>-¡Y tú un niñato!<br>-Tsk, no decías lo mismo anoche, cuando estábamos en tu casa bajo las mantas metidos en tu cama.  
>-¡No me eches en cara cosas que no vienen a cuento!<br>-¡No quiero volver a verte!

-¡LÁRGATE!

Tras aquel grito, Lovino salió corriendo mientras que maldecía al español, que iba cayendo al suelo, mientras que se sentaba sobre el asfalto. Apoyó sus manos sobre su cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca pensó que lloraría tanto por alguien, y mucho menos por un adolescente como él. Al fin y al cabo, conocía al italiano desde que era un crío y le había tomado mucho cariño desde aquello. No quería separse de él y mucho menos, perder aquella valiosa e inquebrantable amistad levantada desde hace tanto tiempo.  
>Prusia no fue capaz de soportar aquello. Ver a su mejor amigo destrozado llorando de aquella forma era imperdonable. Salió fuera y se acercó a él, agachándose para quedar a su altura. El ojiverde lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente sobre él. Gilbert acarició su pelo moreno mientras que le pedía que se tranquilizara, que no pasaba nada.<br>_Estúpido Lovino..._  
>Los dos se separaron un poco del otro y se quedaron mirándose.<p>

-¿Mejor?- Sonrió el pruso.

-Si. -Sonrie tambien.- Muchas gracias... Oye Gil, ¿puedo pedirte algo?  
>-Depende, ¿qué es?<br>-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? Al menos, durante esta noche.  
>-Sin problema, además West se ha ido con Italia a dormir, ¿tenemos que pasar por tu casa a por algo? -Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.-<br>-Será mejor que no... Lovino se la estará cargando a este paso...

-Maldito italiano... Bueno, duerme con un pijama mio o en calzoncillos, que no pasa nada.  
>-Recuerdo cuando dormíamos en casa de Francis en verano, los tres medio desnudos.<p>

-¡Kesesesese!

Tras un largo rato caminando, llegaron a casa de Alemania. Claramente estaba vacia asique el peligris se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sin preocuparse por la bronca que le echaría su hermano si lo viera. Después se estiró con pereza, haciendo que Gilbird saliera volando hacia su cuarto.

-Esta muy bien entrenado. -Dijo refiriéndose a Gilbird.  
>-Kesesese, gracias. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Yo no tengo hambre, pero seguramente tu si.<br>-Pues si... Aunque, ¿por qué lo dices?  
>-Llorar me da hambre, ¿a ti no?<br>-Eso parece. -Rió el español.

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, donde el ojirrojo comenzó a cocinar mientras que el español se sentaba a la mesa, esperando impaciente la comida alemana que le iba a preparar su amigo. Al terminar, el pruso colocó el plato frente al moreno. Consistía en una salchicha típica de alemania, patatas aplastadas y un bote de cerveza.

-¡Qué buena pinta! ¡Gracias!

Mientras que el español comía, Gil lo miraba. Comenzó por las patatas que, a pesar de que estaban calientes, estaban deliciosas. Bebió un largo trago de cerveza y empezó con la salchicha.  
>Al metérsela en la boca, por la mente de Gilbert surcó una imagen que le produjo un caliente y arrasador escalofrío que recorrió cada centímetro de su espalda.<br>Su temperatura corporal se elevó de una forma sobrenatural y tuvo que salir de la cocina con la excusa de dar de comer a Gilbird, que se encontraba en su cuarto.  
>Fue hacia su habitación, donde se tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba. ¿Qué acababa de pasarle?<br>Aquellos sentimientos hacia su amigo fueron algo que nunca imaginó aunque en lo más profundo de su interior, algo le decía que si lo imaginaba. _Gott..._  
>Entonces, Antonio abrió la puerta y se acercó al pruso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

-Gracias por todo Gil~.  
>-Ah, no es nada. -Rió intentando liberar tensión.<p>

El español se sentó al lado del pruso, que se acomodó y se sentó junto a él. El moreno le miró fijamente, sin cambiar aquella alegre expresión.

-¿Qué te pasa?  
>-Nada, ¿no puedo estar feliz?<br>-¿Por qué estás feliz de golpe?  
>-Bah, olvídalo.<br>-Vamos Tonio, dímelo.  
>- Porque, cuando estoy contigo me siento bien... Y me olvido de Lovi.<p>

Aquella frase hizo que una sonrisa involuntaria saliera de los finos labios del peligris. Después, se quedó mirando al moreno.

-Oye... Esa cara... Es como si estuvieras esperando algo.  
>-¿Y tu no?<p>

Entonces, el ojiverde se acercó al pruso y le robó un largo y profundo beso, con el que se subió sobre él y lo empujó contra la cama. Tras separarse, Antonio lo miró fijamente de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?  
>-Estoy sorprendido.<br>-Quieres que pare... ¿Verdad? -Se alejó avergonzado el español.

El pruso lo agarró fuertemente y lo volvió a besar de forma brusca aunque dulce. Con un susurro entre varios besos, formuló la respuesta con un tono seductor.

-No.

Tras aquello, ambos continuaron besándose, haciendo que cada uno de los besos fueran cada vez más cortos, pero más bruscos, comenzando una pasión oculta en lo más profundo de cada uno de ellos.  
>Un beso tras otro, el pruso deslizó su lengua hasta la comisura de sus labios, pasando por la fuerte mandíbula del español, hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiéndolo y marcándolo con fuerza.<br>Mientras, sus manos blancas y frías se deslizaban por la cálida y dorada espalda del moreno, que suspiraba cada vez más fuertemente frente a aquellas muestras de placer.  
>Las manos del ojiverde fueron desabrochando la camisa del pruso hasta llegar a la cintura. Entonces, Gilbert le frenó.<p>

-Vas muy rápido Tonio... Tengo que quitarte el título de Oyabun...

Con fuerza volteó al moreno, quedándose sobre él con un gesto ó de su camisa, arrancando de golpe todos los botones. Entonces, comenzó a lamer sus pezones, marcándolos y provocando que las mejillas del español se pusieran de color rojo, como los tomates que cultivaba.  
>Mientras, desabrochó los pantalones de Antonio y le dio la vuelta, abrazándole con fuerza y haciéndole notar el bulto que había bajo los awesomes pantalones del pruso.<br>Fue quitándose los pantalones y, a su vez, fue mordiendo el cuello del moreno, que esperaba ansioso lo que iba a pasar.  
>Poco a poco, deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura del ojiverde, hasta que llegó a su boxer, que bajó lentamente. Después, hizo el mismo movimiento con los suyos, quedándose completamente desnudos.<br>El pruso se levantó de la cama y le hizo un gesto al español para que hiciera lo mismo. Acto seguido, le inclinó delicadamente, apoyándolo contra su escritorio y empezó a penetrarle, al principio, lentamente, provocando dolorosos aunque excitantes escalofríos en el cuerpo de Antonio, que gemía y jadeaba.  
>Gil se acercó a su oido y le susurró unas palabras que tranquilizaron al moreno.<p>

-¿Estás bien? ¿Prefieres que pare?  
>-Si es contigo, esta bien 

Entonces, Gilbert sonrió y continuó, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, para que el ojiverde se acostumbrara.  
>A su vez, la mano del Beillschmidt se deslizó hasta el miembro del español, masajeándolo con un ritmo fluido, provocando un placer inmenso para el moreno, que cada vez suspiraba y gemía más.<br>Con aquello, Gil aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y, con esto, la profundidad.  
>El ojiverde llegó antes que el pruso, pero el ojirrojo no paró, es más, cada vez fue más rápido y más brusco, haciendo que el volumen de la voz del Fernandez se elevara cada vez más.<br>Las manos del peligris se deslizaron hasta su cintura, empujándolo violenta aunque excitantemente contra una de las paredes del cuarto, saliendo y entrando en él cada vez más profundamente, haciéndole sentir completamente dentro de su ser.  
>Cuando Gilbert llegó, soltó un gemido muy masculino, como si fuera una especie de gruñido.<br>Antonio, exahusto, comenzó a notar como la esencia caliente del Beillschmidt, llenando su interior.  
>Finalmente, los dos se tumbaron en el cama, el español sobre el pruso, envolviéndole con sus brazos.<p>

-Tienes las manos frías... Pero tu pecho es cálido.  
>-Ya sabes lo que dicen... Manos frías, awesome corazón.<br>-¿No era corazón caliente?  
>-Pero no puedo evitar ser awesome, ¡kesesesese!<br>-Oye... ¿cuándo vendrá tu hermano?  
>- Mañana. Y siendo como es, vendrá pronto.<br>-¿Nos dará tiempo a...? -Levantó las cejas con un gesto provocativo.  
>-Por eso no te preocupes... -Dijo mientras se subía de nuevo sobre él.<p>

Así pasaron buena parte de la noche, hasta que tuvieron que vestirse, por si venía el hermano del pruso.  
>Aquella mañana, los despertó una pegadiza melodía del móvil de Prusia. Era Alemania.<p>

-¿West? [...] No vas a venir hasta dentro de varios días, entendido... [...] Yo cuidaré de la casa de forma awesome, kesesesese. [...] Adios _brüder._  
>-¿No va a venir? -Dijo acomodándose.<br>-Hasta dentro de varios días...  
>-¿Tienes hambre?<br>-Si... Anda, vamos a desayunar.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama y fueron hacia la cocina. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior no fue el tema del desayuno, ni siquiera de la tarde que pasaron viendo películas de miedo y mucho menos, por la noche, en la que continuaron con aquella oculta pasión. A pesar de la importancia que tenía lo ocurrido ninguno de los dos habló. Solo se limitaron a hacer de su cara una máscara, que ocultaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento externo.  
>Pasaron dos días juntos, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con el resto del mundo. ¿A caso importaba? Cada uno obtenía el cariño y la atención que necesitaba. Pero, aquello no duró más de dos días.<br>Prusia salió de su casa para ir a comprar, ya que la comida se estaba acabando. Entonces, España recibió una llamada a su móvil. Por el tono de llamada, comprendió quien era y decidió contestar.

-¿Qué quieres, Lovi?

Tuvieron una larga y profunda conversación durante una media hora. Al principio, discutieron. Después, Antonio empezó a sentirse mal consigo mismo y mucho más con Lovino y, al final, quedaron por el barrio del pruso. Así, el español fue a prepararse. A pesar de todo, quería ver al italiano.  
>Pasaron unos minutos y España salió de la puerta, decidio a encontrarse con el Vargas, olvidándose por completo del Beillschmidt. Tras caminar durante un rato, encontró al moreno sentado en un banco y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Después se sentó junto a él.<p>

-¿Dónde has estado durante tanto tiempo, malnacido?  
>-He estado... (Siendo feliz...) He estado con Prusia.<br>-¿Prusia? ¿El hermano del machopatatas?  
>-Si, ese.<br>-¿No te habrá hecho nada malo verdad?  
>-No. -Sonrió el español.<br>-Eso espero... No quiero que nadie se adueñe de algo que es mio.

Entonces, el italiano le besó bruscamente pero, a su vez, dulcemente. De la forma propia del pequeño italiano.  
>Por otro lado, Gilbert acababa de salir del supermercado con Gilbird. Decidió atajar por un camino más corto para llegar a casa y entonces, lo vio. Aquella escena sorprendió al peligris, que los contempló atónito. Contuvo sus ganas de separarles y de acabar con el italiano a base de golpes aunque no sabía por qué. Quizás por su orgullo, porque era el hermano de Feliciano o... Por Antonio. Asique, fue hacia su casa.<br>Cogió su móvil y llamó a Hungría.

-¿Hungría?

La contestación que le dio sorprendió al prusiano, que empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué Austria y tu habeis qué...? [...] No te preocupes, voy para allá.

Por otro lado, Romano se llevó a España de nuevo hacia su casa. Cuando Tonio abrió, encontró todo como esperaba. En resumidas cuentas, un caos total.

-Lovi... Que yo recuerde, esto no estaba así cuando me fui.  
>-Ya... -Dijó el italiano mirando hacia otro lado.<br>-Bueno, ya lo recogeré.  
>-Si... Después de esto...<p>

Entonces, el moreno se lanzó a por el español, tirándolo al suelo mientras que lo besaba. Sus manos se deslizaron frenéticamente hasta el cinturón de Antonio, que le frenó de golpe antes de que pudiera bajarle los pantalones.

-Lovi... Tenemos que hablar.  
>-¿Tiene que se ahora, bastardo?<br>-Si. Levántate, por favor.

El italiano obecedió mientras que el español se colocaba la ropa. Acto seguido contempló la mirada impaciente del moreno, que lo miraba fijamente. El ojiverde suspiró fuertemente mientras que se acercaba a Romano. Después, le acarició la cara mientras que sonreía.

-Mira Lovi... Esto no puede seguir así...  
>-¡Por que tu lo digas! -Gritó el italiano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.<br>-No puedo dejar que me controles como has hecho hasta ahora... Y mucho menos ahora, que... He encontrado a alguien que me quiere de verdad.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido, intentando asimilar la noticia.

-Es el maldito hermano del machopatatas... ¿Verdad?  
>-Se llama Gilbert o Prusia, como tu prefieras... Y no quiero que te interpongas entre nosotros ni le hagas nada malo, porque el no tiene la culpa. Ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por él.<p>

Lovino agachó la cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta llorando mientras que maldecía al mundo entero. Entonces, Tonio le frenó abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda.

-No quiero perderte Lovi... Aunque ya no estemos juntos, quiero que sepas que te quiero... ¿Vale?

El italiano asintió con la cabeza y le robó un último beso antes de marcharse corriendo.

Mientras, el peligris acababa de llegar a casa de Hungría. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la morena tumbada boca abajo en el sofá, llorándo desconsoladamente. Gilbert suspiró con fuerza mientras que se acercó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tranquilízate, el awesome Prusia está aquí.

Elizabetha lloró durante un par de minutos más hasta que logró mantener la compostura. Después lo miró a los ojos fijamente y le acarició la cara.

-Gracias Gil...  
>-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado o prefieres seguir llorando?<br>-Hablemos...  
>-¿Qué ha pasado?<br>-En resumidas cuentas... Austria y yo hemos discutido, se ha largado y no ha vuelto. Lleva dos días sin venir y no soy capaz de localizarle por ningún lado. No me coge el móvil y nadie lo ha visto... -Rompe a llorar de nuevo.  
>-Vamos Eli... -La acaricia el pelo, intentando relajarla.<br>-Menos mal que has llegado...

La ojiverde se acercó a él y le robó un beso lento y profundo mientras que le envolvía con sus brazos. El pruso la separó de él mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-Hungría... Esto no volverá a ser como antes... Yo no te voy a dar el cariño que necesitas porque Austria te lo está dando por mi... Las cosas no se solucionan con un beso y mucho menos, con lo que se está pasando por la cabeza hacer.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la morena se secó las lágrimas mientras que se incorporaba en el sofá.

-Lo siento Gilbert...  
>-Se por lo que estás pasando... Pero no te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta.<br>-¿Lo harás en serio?  
>-Claro, soy el awesome Prusia. -Rió mientras que la acariciaba la cabeza y se levantaba del sofá.<p>

Así, el ojirrojo salió de casa de Austria y lo llamó por teléfono. Estaba claro que a él si se lo cogería. Entonces, tras una larga conversación de media hora, Roderich volvió a casa, encontrando a la morena sentada en el suelo, mirándo fijamente a la puerta. Al verlo, salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Roderich...  
>-No, soy yo el que lo siente, Elizabetha...<p>

Cuando Prusia llegó a su casa, España estaba dentro, esperándole frente a la puerta. Estaba intentando disimular que había salido de casa, por lo que se había vestido con la ropa de antes y se había revuelto el pelo. El peligris se lo quedó mirando con el gesto torcido. Estaba enfadado.  
>Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el ojirrojo lo miró y apartó rápidamente la mirada. A pesar de aquel gesto, decidió hablar.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por dónde has entrado?  
>-¿Cómo que por dónde he entrado? Llevo todo el día aquí.<br>-Te ví. No hace falta que me mientas.

El moreno se sorprendió. Le había visto con el italiano y, seguramente, se estaba imaginando algo que no habían hecho. El peligris agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, seguido por el ojiverde.

-¿Dónde has estado tu? Porque supongo que no me has estado buscando...  
>-En casa de Elizabetha.<p>

Al escuchar aquel nombre, el español se estremeció.

-¿Hungría? ¡Pero...!  
>-¿Tu puedes y yo no?<br>-Pero, ¿y qué pasa con Austria?  
>-Han discutido. Pero tu tranquilo, que la culpa ha podido conmigo antes de que hiciéramos nada, no como a otros.<p>

El moreno se limitó a agachar la cabeza y salir hacia la puerta, ocultando el enfado y la tristeza que lo invadían. Entonces, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, el ojirrojo lo arrinconó sin posibilidad de escapar, cerrándo la puerta de golpe. Colocó sus manos entre los hombros del Fernandez, mirándolo fijamente. Acercó su cara hasta la del español y apoyó su frente contra la frente de Antonio.

-No puedo dejarte ir... Yo...  
>-Gilbert...<br>-No soporto la imagen de Lovino contigo... De verdad que no puedo...  
>-Puedes ir olvidándola... Porque no hice nada con él.<p>

El pruso alejó unos centímetros de él, mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿En serio?  
>-Es más... Lo hemos dejado.<p>

Cuando el peligris escuchó aquello, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Acto seguido, lo besó con dulzura mientras que lo abrazaba.

-Eso significa que estás libre... ¿Verdad?  
>-Claro. -Rió el español.<br>-Pero, ¿estás bien?  
>-Si... Porque estoy contigo.<p>

El Beillschmidt se sonrojó mientras que reía.

-Entonces, serás mio. -Mientras que lo besa.  
>-Eso se verá, mi awesome alemán. -Dijo mientras que se sonrojaba.<p>

Y así comenzó una fuerte alianza entre Prusia y España que perduraría a lo largo del tiempo.

Gott: Dios (Alemán)  
>Brüder: Hermano (Alemán) <p>


End file.
